Coupling
by picpicpic
Summary: Kelly & Matt. Smutty ideas that cum to mind... Explicit homosexual content. if you're not into it, don't read it.
1. Pendular Relations

**Pendular Relations**

 _"Hey,"_ Kelly greets loudly as he enters the apartment, unsure who's in. Unanswered, he rounds the corner to finds Matt sitting at the table, cradling a mug, lost in thought. Reading Matt's grim features, he knows something isn't right. _"Hey,"_ he says now softer, closer, his hand caressing Matt's hairline, pushing his hair back as he plants a kiss on the top of his head, noticing Matt's eyes momentarily close at the contact, feeling him relish the touch.

Leaning against the countertop, drinking a glass of water, he takes Matt in. It's always difficult when he comes back from these things, but today something is different, worse. He looks drained, run-down, defeated. Kelly can almost hear his self- belittling thoughts running through his head, pounding at his self-esteem. _"How did it go with your mom?"_ he asks quietly as he sits down next to Matt. Matt just shakes his head, his eyes down on the table, biting down on his bottom lip to keep everything from spilling out.

 _"What can I do?"_ Kelly asks gently as he tilts Matt's face to find his eyes, drowning in the sad blue gaze that meets his. He feels anger bubbling inside him at whoever or whatever put this sentiment in Matt's eyes, but he knows anger won't help. He wishes he could make it go away, disappear, rid Matt of the constant burden he carries around with him, make him smile and laugh and shine like he knows Matt can when he's happy.

 _"Make love to me,"_ Matt answers so softly, Kelly isn't sure he's heard it right. But he can see the question in Matt's eyes, the request, the insecurity, asking Kelly to take the pain away, make him forget, show him he's worthy. Kelly's heart breaks and he doesn't have words for the feelings beating inside him _._

.

 _"I can walk myself to the bedroom, Kelly,"_ Matt grumbles, a bit begrudgingly but doesn't loosen his hold.

 _"I can't Matt,_ " he whispers against Matt's skin, _"I need you, I need to feel you,"_ He's not lying or exaggerating. It's like the roles have reversed; Matt's request having broken something inside him, his need to care for Matt turning into an impossibility to let him go. In his head or his heart, he unconsciously hopes it might give Matt a feeling of worthiness, of purpose, of being needed. _God, he's so needed_. His mother is such a fucking idiot for not noticing how much good comes from her son. Or taking advantage of it and leaving him feeling insignificant.  
 _"You're beautiful,"_ he whispers as he leans on his hands above Matt, looking down into his face, having laid him on the bed. They stare at each other for a while, taking each other in. _"Your mother is a fucking bitch,"_

 _"Don't talk about my mother right now, please"_ Matt's voice isn't even angry, it's just pained and tired. The conversation missing the point of their actions.

 _"Sorry,"_ Kelly mumbles as his lips flutter delicately across Matt's face, like he's afraid to cause him any pain, showering him with butterfly kisses, _"I hate how she makes you feel,"_ he whispers, " _you deserve so much better,"_ with that his lips find Matt's, sealing the conversation with the touch of their tongues, turning his words into actions. But his mind doesn't turn off, and for once, instead of the expressive silence that usually characterizes his lovemaking, he lets the words fall from his lips onto Matt's skin as his hands stroke along Matt's body, pulling desperately at his clothes to undress him. _"I can't get enough of you, Matt,_ _you don't know what you do to me. I want all of you at once."_

But there's nothing hurried or aggressive about his actions, his touch is soft and sensitive and warm as his fingers ripple along Matt's ribs and down his back and his tongue trails along Matt's bare chest and down his abdomen, nipping lightly at his toned muscles, to come back and find tears running down Matt's cheeks.

 _"Please stop talking,"_ Matt pleads, Kelly's kind words painful against the fears running through his head. But to his surprise, Kelly shakes his head lightly, his lips never leaving Matt's skin.

 _"No,"_ he says as he straddles Matt, taking his face in his hands, _"I want you to hear me,"_ his lips finding Matt's in a deep kiss, moving to cover every inch of his jawline and neck, as his hands rake Matt chest and arms, bringing Matt's hands to lay above his head, Kelly's one hand holding them there, while the other moves back down to the buttons of his jeans. Matt eagerly lifting his hips, Kelly one-handedly frees his penis from his boxers, only to slow down and stroke him deliberately, as his eyes bore into Matt's. It's as if time stops at the tips of Kelly's fingers.

 _"Look at me, Matt,"_ Kelly orders when Matt closes his eyes to avoid Kelly's intensity and give in to the pleasure, Kelly unrelentingly waiting until he has Matt's gaze again. _"You're beautiful Matt, inside and out. You're like sunshine to me. You glow. I can't explain it."_ He dips his head down momentarily to Matt's lips, offering him his tongue, but his hand doesn't quicken on his penis.

 _"You're killing me, Kelly, go faster,"_ Matt voices between raspy breaths but Kelly's rhythm doesn't change, his hand moving all the way down to cup Matt's balls, squeezing ever so lightly and sending Matt into a daze, before sliding slowly back up _._

 _"I love you, Matt, you're golden."_

 _"You've lost your mind. Just fuck me already,"_

 _"Say it."_ Kelly dominates as his hand stops its movement.

 _"Nooo, don't stop, don't stop, say what?"_

 _"You're golden. You're sunshine. You're beautiful."_

 _"No."_ Matt pants but won't give in, frustrating Kelly into finding ways to enhance Matt's pleasure and desire. He lifts Matt's weight against him, his fingers skimming against Matt anus, applying the most delicate pressure and then holding back.

 _"Say it."_

 _"Mm-mn,"_ Matt shakes his head stubbornly, becoming frustrated at Kelly's fingers but enjoying their powerplay.

Kelly's lips take his in a zealous kiss, leaving suddenly, to find their way to Matt's ass, rimming him swiftly and pulling back without warning. _"Say it!"_ he barks, amused at Matt's stubbornness, but furious at his inability to accept how incredible he is.

 _"OH GOD, Kelly, Kelly,"_ Matt's hand flail desperately to find Kelly's face, _"don't stop. I'm luminous, I'm glowing, I'm fucking awesome just don't stop, don't stop,"_

Kelly laughs lightly, in triumph, granting Matt what he wants, his mouth returning between Matt's legs, licking at his erection, nipping at the skin of his ass and around his anus but not committing to the one spot he wants it most. His free hand moving to free his own erection, before he grabs a condom, tears the package with his teeth and surprisingly slips it on to Matt, flipping them so Matt's now lying above him.

 _"Wha-"_ Matt so surprised at the sudden change, he has to doubletake to his own erection to see it covered with a condom. _"You sure?"_ This has never happened before. As open and equal as they've been throughout their relationship, mutually adventurous in bed, Kelly has not once let Matt penetrate him.

 _"I'm sure, Matt, come on,"_ Matt's not sure what's brought this on, realizing he's misjudged this entire, weird, encounter in terms of what it means to Kelly, but he's definitely not going to refuse now. He's so hard it hurts, Kelly having driven him to the verge and back, but he won't deny Kelly the pleasure he's given him. His actions more hurried than Kelly's were, he lowers his head to kiss him, pouring his love and his gratitude into the kiss. Soon he finds the lube, smearing his fingers and his own erection and Kelly's hole, feeling Kelly's breath hitch at the cold gel, his fingers quickly finding their way into Kelly, making sure he's ready for him.

And then he's in. Inside Kelly Severide. And it's like nothing he's ever felt before. And this man, this beautiful man, that's always so much stronger and bigger than him, is suddenly so close and open to him, and he can read every expression on his every pore and he can see the blush rise up his neck and his blue looks at him with such light that it's completely overwhelming. And all he can do is push himself up even further, to be able to kiss Kelly, because all he wants is to emit to him how incredible he is and how unbelievably beautiful he makes Matt feel, how loved and seen and appreciated, even when they fight, even when they disagree and Kelly's being an ass, he knows it's because he cares. Because he's never met anyone who cares like Kelly, who fights and feels with every fibre for what he cares for. And all these thoughts run through his head as he thrusts into Kelly, kissing him, holding him against him and he thinks his heart is going to explode or his dick or maybe his eyes, everything is just so fucking too much but he doesn't want it to end. And he stops, just for a tiny moment, to see if he can freeze time and savour the feeling and keep it like that, forever perfectly beautiful and right.

 _"Matt,"_ Kelly's whispers, waking him from his tiny stupor.

 _"Kelly,"_ a whisper escapes him and then he knows it's going to come, he's going to cum. _"Kelly,"_ he means to say, _I love you_ and _thank you_ and _forever_ and _golden_ but all that comes out is _"Kelly"._

And he collapses onto Kelly, his mind blank, his ears pounding with white noise and it takes a moment for him to come to his senses, or for his senses to come back to him, and a shudder comes over him as he feels the sweat dripping off his body and suddenly he's not sure if Kelly even came. And he opens his eyes to find Kelly panting under him, his eyes closed with pleasure, and he can feel he's on the verge, so he thrusts one last time before pulling out completely, sending Kelly growling and grunting as he comes. And Matt can't help but laugh at how happy he feels just then and how beautiful Kelly looks. And he climbs up to find Kelly's lips again, and they come down their delicious highs connected in a kiss.

 _"I love you,"_ Matt manages to finally whisper on Kelly's lips. And Kelly bursts into a loud laughter.

 _"Matt,"_ his features scream astonishment as he tries to fathom what he's just experienced, and how the man beside him suddenly shone so differently and made him feel so wildly good, _"What the fuck was that?!"_


	2. Conundrum

_**Conundrum**_

 _"You need a haircut, babe,"_ Severide says lazily, his hand raking through Matt's curls as they lie in bed together one shift-free Sunday morning.

 _"I know,"_ Matt sighs loudly, _"but I'm in a very difficult conundrum, I can't decide."_

 _"A conundrum, huh?"_ Kelly plays along, hearing slight mischievousness in Matt's tone. _"Tell me, maybe I can help."_

 _"Well, I like my hair short, like really short,"_

 _"Mmm, me too, so incredibly fucking sexy."_ Kelly's hands roam over Matt body, pulling him closer.

 _"But I also love it when you tug on my hair when you fuck me,"_ _he says, tilting his head up to find Kelly's eyes a wicked gleam shining in his blue orbs._

 _"Mm, fuck, that is a hard one,"_ Kelly says, as his hand moves to caress along Matt's erection, the pun not lost on either of them.

 _"I know, whatever will I do?"_ Matt quips, his eyes closing as he loses himself to Kelly's touch.

 _"Well,"_ Kelly says thoughtfully, shifting his position to lie on top of Matt as he speaks. _"let's weigh our options here… I could learn to grab at something else while I fuck you," his fingers flutter suggestively against Matt's throat, is voice turning husky._

 _"You mean breath play?"_ Matt asks, insecure but intrigued.

 _"Only if you're up for it…"_

 _"Have you ever done it? I mean, it could be pretty dangerous, though it does sound kind'a hot,"_

 _"You'll just have to trust me…"_

 _"I do, just…"_

 _"There are other options…we could switch roles, you could fuck me until your hair grows long enough,"_

 _"Wha-?"_ Matt cannot hold back his surprise and excitement at the Kelly's very rare offer, _"Yes! I mean, yes, definitely, absolutely, it's just, it will take a while, and I'd miss having you inside me. There is nothing better in this world, than the feeling of you inside me."_ his voice drips with sincerity, as his hand move around to grab Kelly's ass, grinding against him.

 _"I wish to argue,"_ Kelly says, his face serious as he whispers onto Matt's lips. _"the feeling of you inside me."_

 _"We'll have to agree to disagree," Matt teases._

 _"Or work on proving our point to each other,"_ Kelly says, grinding his erection against Matt.

 _"Abso-fucking-lutely!"_ Matt says, opening his mouth for Kelly inquisitive tongue.

 _"There is another option,"_ Kelly says as he comes up for air, his hand coming up to Matt's hair, his fingers gripping with his words, _"you could just leave like a forelock, is that what's it called?, for me to pull on and have the rest really short."_

 _"Mh, I guess I could,"_ Matt says, becoming impatient with Kelly's foreplay.

 _"Or, -"_

 _"Kelly,-"_ Matt huffs _. "enough talking. Thanks for your help, I choose all of the above, but now, it's time to put my long hair and you to use,"_ He pants as he raises his hips toward Kelly's body to increase the friction, _"Fuck me, Kelly, Please,"_

 _"Glad to be of service,"_ Kelly smirks as he takes Matt lips again, before turning him over on his knees, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up, as he positions himself behind Matt, his cock grazing against Matt's rosebud. _"Is this what you want, baby?"_

 _"Yesss,"_ Matt hisses with guttural relief and pleasure, _"yes, baby, please,"_ he moans absentmindedly, his thoughts only on the upcoming pleasure Kelly's cock promises him.

 _"Did you just call me baby?"_ Kelly asks surprised, confusing Matt.

 _"I, uh,"_

 _"Say it again,"_ Kelly whispers, his teeth tugging at Matt's earlobe, as his fingers tighten in Matt's hair.

 _"Baby,"_ Matt tries, tasting the word and Kelly's reaction, only to feel Kelly happily slamming into him.

 _"Yes, baby, again,"_ Kelly begs, a weird notion of belonging washing over him at the sound of Matt's nickname now addressing him.

 _"Baby, baby,"_ Matt grunts pleasurably with every thrust, his eyes closed and his fingers clutching at the sheets. "Y _ou feel so fucking good, baby,"_

 _"So do you baby,"_ Kelly mutters, his lips fleeting up and down Matt's spine, as he adjusts himself deeper into Matt. _"I want to fucking live here, inside you,"_ he pants.

 _"Agreed,"_ Matt pants back, pushing against Kelly's thrusts. _"Guess I win,"_ he chuckles as he straightens up, bringing his back to Kelly's chest, turning his head to find Kelly's lips.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You inside me is the best feeling,"_ Matt smirks

 _"Funny,"_ Kelly says, grabbing Matt head again and pushing it back down on the bed as he quickens his thrusts. _"Now shut the fuck up, before I gag that beautiful sassy mouth of yours."_

 _"Mmmm,"_ Matt moans, his eye rolling back with pleasure, _"is that a threat or a promise?"_


	3. Against Doctor's Orders

**3 | Against Doctor's Orders**

 _"Welcome home,"_ Kelly says softly as they enter their apartment. Matt had been in the hospital for four days after being injured on a call. Kelly had just picked him up from the hospital after his shift and drove them both home.

 _"Thanks,"_ Matt smiles shyly.

 _"Bed?"_ Kelly asks, knowing Matt still needs rests. It'll take another week for him to be cleared for work again.

 _"Mm,"_

 _"You feeling okay?"_ Kelly asks, a bit worried at Matt's subdued reactions.

 _"Yeah, yeah, just tired,"_ Matt answers, slowly climbing into bed, lying on his back _"and achy"._

 _"I'm so glad you're here,"_ Kelly whispers as he climbs in next to Matt, his lips soon finding Matt's in a delicate long kiss.

 _"Me too,"_ Matt mumbles when they finally come up for air, Kelly's lips move down to kiss Matt's jawline and neck. _"Kel, we can't,"_ he says airily, his voice tight with disappointment although his hand comes to caress Kelly's head, keeping him close as he recalls the doctor's rules; No intercourse for at least two weeks.

 _"We won't, we won't"_ Kelly whispers, _"I'd never hurt you, Matt,"_ he says as his eyes find Matt's again, sincerity radiating before his lips take Matt's again. _"But we can do other things,_ " he says as his fingers gently unzip Matt's light vest, revealing his bare chest, his lips start their wandering again. _"I want to kiss every inch of your body, show you how I've missed you, how much I appreciate you, how beautiful I find you."_  
Slowly his lips move from Matt's neck to his shoulder, skidding down one arm and up the other, reaching his chest.

 _"I'm fine, Kelly,"_

 _"I know you are,"_ Kelly says as his teeth join his lips around a nipple.

 _"Ah,"_ Matt jerks back in surprise, as a smile spreads on both their lips. Kelly delicately moving down to Matt's happy trail. A tiny sound leaves Matt's lips, his eyes closing, as Kelly kisses down, pushing gently against Matt's shorts to reach the base of Matt's cock.

 _"Whimper for me, Matt"_ Kelly whispers on to Matt's skin as he comes back up, his fingers replacing his lips on Matt's awakening member.

 _"What are you doing to me, Kelly?"_ Matt's voice is small and shaky as he drowns in Kelly's blue eyes, overwhelmed with delight and pleasure at his touch.

 _"I'm loving you,"_ Kelly answer before he takes Matt's lips again, " _should I keep going?"_

 _"Mh,"_ Matt whimpers his assent, addicted to the pleasure Kelly's fingertips awaken in him.

 _"You have to try not to move much, okay? I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"You won't, you won't,"_ Matt says in fervor, as his hand joins Kelly's, guiding it along his erection, _"I wish you could lay on top of me, I wish I could feel you against me,"_

 _"I'm right here,"_ Kelly says as he edges closer, aligning his body with Matt's without letting his weight fall on him. _"Slow down, Matt,"_ Kelly whispers as he slows the rhythm of their hands on Matt's skin dragging out the pleasure. _"Slowly, we have all the time in the world,"_

 _"I've missed you,"_

 _"I'm right here,"_ Kelly reassures him, nuzzling into his skin, biting lightly to let Matt feel him, his one hand tugging lightly at Matt's hair, his other never stops stroking Matt's cock.

 _"Mhh, I'm right there, Kelly,"_ Matt pants, scrunching his eyes and opening them again into Kelly's gaze, _"I'm going to…"_

 _"Come, baby, come, just try not move your hips much, okay?"_

 _"Mm-hm,"_ Matt bites his lips, his brow furrows as he tries to hold back.

 _"No, don't hold back,"_ Kelly smiles at him knowingly, _"let go, let it happen, enjoy it,"_

Matt's hand comes to the back of Kelly's head, pulling him into a feverish kiss, holding on to him as close as possible without disturbing their delicate balance. _"Mmmmh"_ Matt grunts weakly into Kelly's mouth as he comes, his lips parting in search of air to be attacked by Kelly's penetrating tongue.

At last Kelly's ministration cease, leaving them both panting for air. They lie a moment in that position, Kelly's forehead against Matt's, their eyes closed as they take their time to come down, unwilling to let go of each other.

 _"I love you,"_

 _"I love you too,"_

 _"That was perfect, thank you,"_ Kelly can't help but chuckle at Matt's response, his low snigger soon turning into light, delighted laughter before he peppers Matt's face with kisses again. _"_ _Your turn,"_


End file.
